


Hera & Ezra One Shots

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: A new one shots book about our favorite Space Mom and our favorite Blueberry.
Relationships: Ezra Bridger & Hera Syndulla
Kudos: 4





	1. Looking at the stars

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the days following "Steps Into Shadow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since most of my chapters in my OG one shots book are Hera/Ezra based, I've decided to give the pairing its own one shot book. While most chapters will be G-Rated, several will have either a T or an M(No E will be present). I will make a note at the beginning when it's either a T or an M. If no note exists, then it's a G-Rated story.

It's been 3 days since the disastrous mission to Reklam Station, Ezra and Hera haven't spoken one word to each other. Every time Ezra looks at Hera, she just looks the other way, every time he asks her a question, she always states that she is busy with something, and leaves hastily. It's been three days of abandonment, and Ezra has had it. Just last night, he sensed both her and Kanan up on the roof of the Ghost, probably stargazing, and wonders if she will do the same with him. He knocked on her door, "It's open" she said, and he opened it. "Hi, Hera. I was wondering if you would like to stargaze with me?" With her facial expression, Ezra knew exactly what her answer would be, "You know what, Ezra, I'm really busy, this report has to get done, maybe tomorrow we will." This time, Ezra wasn't buying it, "No, Hera, you always seem to make time to be with Kanan, why not with me, I know your still pissed at me for what happened with the Phantom, but it seems like you threw me out of your life. I've already lost one mother, now it feels like I've lost another one." At the end of his speech, Hera was practically in tears. Getting out of her seat, she walked over to him and gave him the biggest hug that she could offer, "Ezra, I'm sorry that I made you feel that way. Yes, you were right, I was pissed at you, but you know what, the Phantom was just a ship, it can be replaced, you on the other hand, can't be replaced, my son. This report can wait, lets go stargaze. Both Hera and Ezra made their way to the top of the Ghost, where they both laid down, and looked at the stars. While looking at the stars, Hera looked at Ezra, and had an idea, moving her right hand, she started tickling Ezra underneath his armpit, "Wha, no, stop, Hera, ha ha aha aha." Ezra could barely contain his laughter, neither could Hera. She kept it up for a while, then finally relented, afterwords, Ezra got closer to Hera, and she closed her arms around him, "I love you, Ezra." She said, giving him a kiss on his forehead, "I love you too, mom." He said, and they continued to stargaze, their bond stronger than ever.


	2. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra learns the hard way that he is allergic to bee stings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real World AU, Hera is 31, Ezra is 7  
> Based partially on a childhood experience of mine.

Hera's POV:  
It was a nice day in May, and I decided to take Ezra to McDonalds for lunch. After we got our food, we ate outside. He then asked me if I could play on the playground. I said yes, as long as he finishes his food, which he did. After he was done, he through his trash away, and went to the playground. I continued eating. About 15 minutes had gone by, when all of a sudden we heard a scream, I looked up, and Ezra came over, crying, "Sweetie, what happened?" I asked in motherly panic, he shook his head. Then, I noticed somethig on his arm, "Oh, it's just a bee sting, nothing serious." I smiled too put him at ease. Then, I noticed something, his arm started getting redder, and redder. Then, his breaths started becoming more rapid. Now I'm scared, I don't know what's going on with my baby, then he looked at me, "I don't feel good." He said, and I carried him to the trash can where he threw up. After that, I called 9-1-1. After arriving at the Hospital, I called Kanan, "Hera, you never call, what's wrong?" He asked, "I had to take Ezra to the hospital." "Why, what happened?" He demanded, "We were eating lunch at McDonalds, and Ezra got stung by a bee, and I believe that he is allergic to them." "Okay, so I guess that I have to get Zeb and Sabine from school today?" He asked, "Yeah, can you please, love?" I asked, yeah, that's no problem." He said, and then I hung up. Shortly after that, a nurse came out into the waiting room, and told me that I could see Ezra. Standing up, I walked with her, until I reached Ezra's room, he was lying there, looking miserable. "How, are you feeling, love?" I asked, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "M'okay." He said, "I'm sorry for what happened today." He said, sadly, "Oh, love, you have nothing to apologize for, you never asked to get stung by a bee, you never asked to be allergic to them, it just happened." I said, giving him a squeeze on his arm that wasn't stung. I just stood there, looking at him, when he asked, can you lay with me, please?" He asked with those puppy eyes that I can never refuse, I then asked a nurse, who gave her blessing, and I laid down next to him, slinging an arm around his shoulder, "I love you, mommy." He said, and that brought joyous tears to my eyes, "I love you too, sweetie-pie." I said, and we just laid on the bed, watching a cartoon on the hospital room tv.


	3. New Years Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra and Hera spend New Years Eve together.

For the first time since I was adopted by Kanan and Hera 5 years ago, we will not be together as a family on New Years. Zeb is going to a friends wedding somewhere down south, and Sabine is spending the New Years at a friends house, so it was supposed to be Mom, Dad, and I. But then, life got in the way. Something had gone wrong in Europe with dad's business, and he was required to make an unnecessary business trip to London, so tonight it will just be Hera and I. Despite the last minute change, we still had a great time, first, we went to TGI Friday's for dinner, then we played some board games while we waited til midnight, then we watched CNN as the ball dropped, once it hit midnight, she kissed my forehead, and told me, "Happy New Year, sweetheart", then we went outside, and we watched as people around the neighborhood set off fireworks. After awhile, we both got tired, and we made our way to bed, I turned to my mom, "Can I sleep with you, tonight?" I Asked, she smiled, "Absolutely, sweetheart" she said, and we made our way to her room. After we got ready, we climbed in, and she enveloped me in her arms, "Goodnight, my love, and happy New Year.' She then kissed my forehead, and we fell asleep."


End file.
